Death and Other Sad Stuff
by padfootvfd
Summary: With Omi and Clay kidnapped by Wuya, who rules the world, Kimiko have little hope for the future. Can Jack help them save the world? And what if he can't? Rated for darkness RaiKimJack
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Hey all! Here is my newest and incredibly tragic story. Warning: this might make you cry!

Summary: Clay and Omi have been kidnapped by Wuya. Can Kimiko and Raimundo save them, or will Wuya finally defeat the Xiaolin Monks forever? Set to the song _Sugar We're Going Down_ by Fallout Boy

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, the song _Sugar We're Going Down_ by Fallout Boy, or anything related to either of those things, except my stories.

* * *

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah, Rai, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

_Am I more than you bargained for, yet_

_I've been trying to tell you anything_

_You want to hear_

_Cuz that's just who I am this week_

"See, the thing is, Kim, I like you. A lot. Maybe even love you. I don't know. But in case something happens tonight, I wanted you to know."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cuz I feel the same way."

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

**JACK POV**

I walked in on Kimiko and Raimundo kissing. I wanted to form temporary alliance with them to defeat Wuya, but I find them making out. Lovely.

_Is this more than you bargained for, yet_

_Oh, don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

Why did he have to be so cute, so nice? Why did he have to love her? Why did she have to love him back? Evil boy geniuses must be destined for heartbreak. I step out before they see me.

_Isn't it messed up, how I'm just dying to be him?_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

I hear them talking, so I make my entrance. Finally, they agree to let me help, not knowing how they just broke my heart.

_Drop a heart_

_Break a name_

_We're always sleeping in_

_Ad sleeping for the wrong team_

We arrive at Wuya's fortress of doom. Insults are exchanged, then we attack. Before we can rescue Omi and Clay, however, Wuya unleashes a deadly bolt at Kimiko. Before I can move in to save her, Raimundo jumps in the way. The bolt hits him in the chest, and he goes down. I move in on Wuya to give Kimiko and Raimundo a moment. I knock her unconcious. Raimundo is dead now. I pull the sobbing girl into my arms and comfort her. She thanks me, kissing my cheek. Just then, Wuya gets up.

I turn on my helibot, flying across the room to split the target. She goes for me, enjoying watching Kimiko suffer. Kimiko runs across the room and jumps in front of me, sacrificing herself to save me and end her pain. I hold her in my arms and tell her I love her, but it's too late. She's gone. This time, with no Kimiko to save me, Wuya's aim is true. Her bolt hits me in the chest. _I'm sorry, Kimiko, _I think as I slip away. _I couldn't save you. I couldn't save your friends. But I still love you, forever and for always. Goodbye._

_We're going down, down, in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex cock it and pull it

* * *

_

**A/N:**Admit it, you cried! I cried writing it! But Review anyway, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**ok...i know i said it was a one shot but then someone asked me what happened to Omi and Clay so i decided to write this...in part to finish the story and in part as an outlet for my feelings on things that have been happening in my life which i dont want to talk about...i mentioned it in my fic Love Springs Eternal...but i forget which chapter...i guess you'll have to read the whole thing to find out!

I'll shut up now.

* * *

**CLAY POV**

I watch the scene before my eyes with horror. Raimundo, Kimiko, Jack. Dead. I can't believe it. Wuya watches Jack fall, laughing, then turns to Omi and me.

"You're next," she tells Omi.

A ball of dark energy gathers at her hands, but before she can throw it, it disappears. She seems to have reconsidered. She unlocks Omi and shoves him roughly down the stairs. He lays at the bottom, too weak to get up. She wants him to fight for his life, but three days chained to a wall with no food and little water does not make a person stronger. Omi pulls himself to his feet just in time to be blasted off them again by her black bolt of death. I watch the life leave his eyes, and happily he goes to join Kimiko and Raimundo, leaving me here alone. Wuya turns back to me and releases me. I fall to my knees at her feet, begging her to just kill me quickly; end the pain. She just laughs.

"No," she says. "You will stay alive for many years yet, as you deal with the reality of their deaths, wishing death would come to you, and knowing it's your fault their dead. Then I want o kill you; a slow, painful death."

Another bolt gathers at her hands, green this time, and hits me. I find myself lying, not on cold, hard stone, but on soft, warm grass. I hear someone calling my name. Master Fung. He helps me to my feet, and the reality of the situation hits me with his innocent question: where are the others?

Tears fall down my face, thick and fast. Dead, I whisper. All dead. And it's all my fault.

Master fung helps me into the kitchen, where I eat, regaining my strength and my reason. Stronger, but still guilty. I tell Master Fung what happened, and he tries to assure me that it's no one's fault but Wuya's. I make him believe that I'm assured, and I am—assures that it's my fault. He goes to alert the families, and I go to my room to sleep. Or so I say.

I go to my friends rooms, one by one, and remember all the good times we had. By now, the floor is damp with tears. I take only one thing—the knife I know Raimundo has. I scribble a note to Master Fung nd leave it on my bed. Then, I take the knife and stab myself. I laugh to myself, as I lay dying, wondering what Wuya will do when she finds I'm dead. My vision goes, and all I have is sound. I hear Master Fung come in, followed by Dojo. But his shouts are no good, and soon even they die away as I leave the world of the living, and join my friends forever.

**_FIN_**

No, its really done! But if you want to continue it, ask me and I'll probably let you.


End file.
